


星傘-獎勵

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 企業總裁星和x格鬥選手傘拳願paro/PWP/短
Relationships: 朴星和/崔傘
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	星傘-獎勵

在交談聲此起彼落響起的會議室裡，一個穿著花俏外套還戴起連身帽，看不清容貌的人靠在牆邊，即便是在嚴肅緊張的氣氛下也依然無比專注在手中的遊戲上絲毫不受影響。

這人不管怎麼看都跟這個場合格格不入，但在場的所有職員都習以為常沒有提出任何異議。每個人都知道他是朴星和身邊的人，至於他到底有什麼樣的身分卻也從來沒人敢提起勇氣詢問，而一向待人溫和親切的朴星和竟也從未將他介紹給其他人。

一直到會議結束所有人都三三兩兩離席了，那人才收起遊戲跟上朴星和一起回到辦公室。

「傘尼，這一場比賽避免不掉了。」朴星和把手中一疊紙放到桌上，轉身面對崔傘，「時間應該會定在兩個禮拜後，你能準備好吧？」

崔傘把帽子脫掉順了順有些雜亂的頭髮，笑盈盈說道，「哥，不用擔心，我就是死也不會輸的。」

「別鬧了。」朴星和敲了敲他的額頭，「我不會讓你死在場上的。」

雖說這場比賽攸關著一整棟大樓的建設經費，然而對朴星和來說崔傘這個人是無價的，就算是賠上自己的一切他都會將崔傘擺在第一順位。即使崔傘本人持有不同意見，也改變不了他的想法。

「哥，那這次贏了有什麼獎勵？」  
「⋯⋯等你贏了再說。」朴星和不禁莞爾，「但要是輸了⋯⋯你知道會有什麼懲罰。」

-

朴星和拉過崔傘一關上門就把他壓在牆邊吻了上去。

事實上他從剛剛回程在車上就想這麼做了，但礙於還有賽後要處理的各種事項他不得不先回辦公室，多餘的空檔卻剛好給了崔傘洗澡清理的時間。  
此刻崔傘喘著氣任由他一路從唇邊往下吻到脖子，剛剛結束的比賽讓他疲憊到沒有餘力推開對方——雖然他也不打算那麼做。還帶著濕氣的髮絲落下稍稍擋住了視線，崔傘不耐地把它們往旁邊撥開。

「我今天表現得很好，對吧？」崔傘緊緊盯著朴星和，期待的眼神閃閃發亮著。

「⋯⋯傘尼最棒了。」朴星和再度吻了上去。他順手伸進崔傘的上衣，冰涼的空氣讓崔傘打了一個冷顫。隨後近乎灼熱的手掌在崔傘身上摸索游移著，從後腰一路往上探到胸口。朴星和將手覆上崔傘赤裸溫暖的胸前，好像是掌握了他跳動的心臟般，他心滿意足地嘆了息。隨後他生吞活剝地將崔傘的上衣脫掉，再扯著他的手臂一路往後走。

崔傘腳步踉蹌地被朴星和拉著到桌前，他推著崔傘讓他坐到到桌上，在褪下褲子時才發現他股間一片濕黏。朴星和抬眼看向崔傘，而崔傘此刻幾乎要把臉埋進朴星和的頸間裡。

「明明都擅自潤滑擴張了，但現在卻連看著我都不敢嗎？」朴星和輕撫著他泛紅的耳朵跟臉龐，引導著讓他抬起頭來。

崔傘終於抬起頭眼眶泛紅地望向朴星和，那瞬間讓他幾乎要失去理智。  
朴星和深呼吸後把他的腿拉開，將他的私處看得更清楚。他緩緩上下掃視著，熾熱的視線讓崔傘侷促不安地扭動著。朴星和壓著他的大腿根，將手指探進他溫熱的穴口抽插幾下後換成自己的性器。崔傘只覺得自己被撐開填滿，呻吟聲不自覺從口中發出。他眼裡滿是朴星和，忍不住伸手想攬住他的脖頸意圖討個吻。朴星和低頭啃咬上他的唇，同時挺進直到整根性器沒入崔傘深處。

性器不斷進進出出帶出濕黏的液體，發出的水聲響亮迴盪在耳邊。崔傘耐不住往下探想握住自己酸脹的性器，卻被朴星和抓住手腕，他挫折地發出哀求卻反而被用力擰住乳頭。崔傘在痛楚中哭叫出聲，一波快感同時猛烈襲來讓他幾乎想逃離對方，卻被朴星和早一步固定壓制住。

朴星和很喜歡看著在場上恣意飛揚的崔傘，但更喜歡現在在他身下因為快感而哭泣求饒的模樣。在賽場上生死瞬間的刺激感曾經讓崔傘極度上癮，如今他不再瘋狂地在肉搏中追求快感，反而仰賴著朴星和，因為每一次跟他做愛都能讓崔傘痛快地感受到自己是還活著的事實。

崔傘微微闔上雙眼，腦海裡的思緒所剩無幾，但他依然在因淚水而模糊不清的視線裡想看清眼前的人。他努力迎合著朴星和，但在身後的手臂卻打顫著快要支撐不下去。

朴星和將他推了下去讓他躺在桌上，短暫地撫過崔傘身上的瘀青跟緊繃的肌肉，看著微微張開的穴口，壓住他重新用力抽插起來。崔傘癱軟在他身下嗚咽著，性器前端也不斷流出液體。被反覆頂弄讓他抽搐著達到高潮，茫然地讓朴星和繼續在他體內蹂躪著。

不知道過了多久朴星和放開了崔傘，看見他紅腫的穴口緩緩流出液體，朴星和心血來潮地將手指伸進去攪了攪。過度的刺激讓崔傘瑟縮了一下，用已經沙啞的嗓音喘著氣問道，「哥，你確定這是獎勵？」  
「⋯⋯你要是想知道懲罰是什麼，我們可以繼續下去。」朴星和將手覆上崔傘的性器，輕輕摩擦著。崔傘搖搖頭迅速抓住他的手，「⋯⋯我們還是去洗澡吧。」


End file.
